Dream
by FastBlake
Summary: Faith has returned, and Buffy is having messed up dreams. Set after Season Six . AU- sorta.
1. Return

Chapter 1-  
  
Dust and ash blew around as Buffy Summers, the Slayer, forced a stake into the heart of a vampire. It seemed like it wanted to be staked, like it walked right into the stake. But she didn't care, she was thinking about Willow Rosenburg, her best friend for seven years. How she killed that guy, Warren.  
He deserved it, Buffy thought about how he killed Tara, Willow's girlfriend. He had also tried to kill Buffy. But the bullet didn't kill her. It couldn't , The Slayer thought. A tear strayed from her eye. She quickly wiped it.  
"Hey Buffster." A voice called from behind her. Xander. Her other best friend. He always new how to cheer her up.  
"Hey Xand." she said, dully, almost mumbled.  
"What's up? No slayage?" Xander asked, placing his hand on Buffy's shoulder.  
"Yeah, there's a little slayage...." She glanced around her "It's just...Willow."  
"Oh." his smile faded suddenly, he thought of her all the time too. He stared at the ground. Buffy had suddenly moved, quickly. Xander jumped, he glanced over at Buffy, who was defending herself against a vampire. Xander stumbled backwards as Buffy snapped a kick at the vamp, knocking it back. The vamp rushed Buffy, she ducked under a punch and thrusted a fist towards the vamp's face. It connected and smashed the vampire's nose. Blood splattered everywhere as Buffy swept the feet out from under the vamp.  
"XANDER!" Buffy yelled, yanking him out of his trance. While Buffy was fighting, she had dropped her stake. "Stake!" she called. Xander rushed towards the stake and slid on the dew-soaked ground. In one swift movement, Xander had thrown the stake, Buffy caught it, kicked the vamp, and forced it into it's chest.  
Dust.  
Buffy heard foot steps. Damn vamps, she thought. Xander had suddenly reached up to a tree, and snapped off a branch...making a make-shift stake. Three vamps rushed the two friends. Buffy kicked a vamp, while Xander smashed the branch over the head of a vamp, making the branch shorter. He slammed it into the vamp's chest. Dust flew everywhere as Buffy staked her vamp as well. Xander jumped behind the vamp and thrust his stake at it's heart while it fought with Buffy. He dusted, as Buffy started to swing the stake at the vamp.  
"Xander!" The Slayer said, grinning. "Getting better at the Slayage." she giggled as he threw the stake at the ground. "Well, it's getting late, and Dawn is in Spike's crypt with Clem." she said as she turned around, walking to the front gate. As she whipped around, she saw a familiar face....a real familar face. Faith. 


	2. Nightmare

Chapter 2-  
  
"So...you're not evil?" Xander asked Faith after he sipped from his drink. The three were at the Bronze- Buffy and Xander...and Willow's favorite hang out spot.  
"Nope, fresh outta jail...paroll was supposed to be two sentences of Twenty-five to Life. I was good, someone...possibly Wolfram and Hart. I think it was An--." She stopped, not knowing if Buffy wanted to hear about Angel and Cordy.  
"And you're here because?" Buffy asked sternly, glaring around.  
"The Powers...you know, the ones that Be? They...they've sent me here for some reason, what it is I dunno. Some kinda big bad coming possibly, you know...apocolypse, the same old, same old." Faith said, rather blandly.  
Buffy shifted in her seat. "Um...what kinda big bad?"  
Faith smiled, knowing that The Slayer couldn't resist. "Worse than Mayor big bad...like, super Angelus big bad.."  
Buffy's gaze tightened on Faith. "How...how'd you know about Angelus?"  
"Fought him, after Wesley..you know, Watcher guy, broke me out of jail....I had to restore his soul." Faith said, leaning back in her chair. Xander, by now, had gotten up out of his chair to get another drink.  
"Why couldn't Wes get me?" Buffy asked.  
Faith grinned. "I guess.." She got up from her seat and circled Buffy. "I guess he wanted the better slayer." she said, cooly. Buffy hopped up and snapped a kick at Faith, who flew into a table and broke it down the middle, wood splintering.  
"If he wanted to do that, he would've gotten me." Buffy said, a scowl on her face. Faith got up on her feet, but her face was different, her eyes...black with hate towards Buffy. Faith shook her head violently and let out a growl. Her face changed and she revealed her fangs. "You...you're a vampire?" she said, but Faith dissapeared in a flash of bright light. She re-appeared behind Buffy and swept her feet out from under her. Buffy fell to the ground, but broke her fall with her hands. She pushed herself up and kicked backwards at Faith, who flew backwards and landed on her feet. Xander walked up behind Faith, then stood beside her..revealing his fangs. A sword appeared in a blast of purple magick. He ran at Buffy, Faith behind him and slash downward at her. Buffy snapped a kick and the sword flew at the ground, clattering into a corner.  
"We gotta couple of tricks." Xander said, rushing Buffy. He jumped at her and dissapeared, only to re-appear behind her, in mid-air. He threw a punch at her face, missing. She jumped up and spun, kicking Xander into a wooden pillar. It shattered and Buffy dove towards the ground, grabbing a sharp piece of wood. She hopped back up on her feet and ran at Faith, jabbing downward with the stake. Faith grabbed the stake, and Buffy's hands. She moved her head towards Buffy's neck and sunk her teeth into it. Blood spewed out from it and soaked her white blouse. Faith drunk every last drop until Buffy landed in a heap on the floor...limp...dead.  
  
Buffy snapped awake. A dream. She felt of her neck, it was wet. She glanced over at her clock. 7:45 A.M. Her eye caught a red liquid, on her sheets. Blood. SHe rushed towards the mirror. She was wearing the same white blouse that she wore in her dream. It was drenched in blood. In the mirror, Faith stood behind her. "Hello B." it said. Buffy whipped around and saw nothing. "I gotta get to Giles." 


End file.
